Little Girl lost
by Lost child of Gallifrey
Summary: The BAU gets a new girl.
1. Chapter 1: INTRODUCTIONS

##

A/N: This is my first CM STORY. I am using an OC who has been hired to take over JJ's old job. I kind of just come up with things from the top of my head, so be kind. I should put in here that I am a review junkie. So please, please, PLEASE review or leave me a PM. It will be deeply appreciated more than you'll ever know.

I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS AT ALL.

Little Girl Lost

The day started out normal…well as normal as it does anyway. I was so excited; today was my first day on the job. I was very surprised after my graduation from the FBI Academy to receive my assignment so fast. I was even more surprised when I found out that where I was being placed was not a normal assignment for brand new agents. But I wasn't going to argue as I read my orders. I was going to work with the big guns- The BAU or Behavioural Analysis Unit.

Walking into the Hoover Building, I showed my ID and credentials to the security guard behind the desk. Passing the verification process, I was allowed through and got on the elevator. I tried to hold myself back as I nervously counted the floors upward to the offices that were to be my now job. As the doors opened, I took a deep breath and stepped out of the lift.

I stared at the glass doors saying I was about to enter the BAU. This was it the moment of truth. I took a breath to calm myself, but I was nervous. I could see the agents inside working, walking around and talking- going about their day to day lives at work. I was so ecstatic I flexed my hands into fists several times then laced my fingers together and popped them.

"Ok time to grow up and put my big girl panties on," I muttered to myself. I reached out and opened the door. I already knew where I had to go; I was having a meeting with the section Chief Aaron Hotchner and the Department Head Erin Strauss. I walked toward her office. I heard voices. It wasn't normal talking- a serious argument was in process.

"This new agent is to barely out of the academy. Why did you hire her? I don't need a new person." I heard. My heart fell. Oh they were arguing about me. This was not what I wanted. I bit my lip that was about right. Just because I am smart I am nothing special. I shouldn't have gotten excited.

"She is outstanding Aaron; she was at the top of her class. She will be a perfect match. I vetted her myself and her skills will benefit your team…"

The male voice cut her off. "Twenty-three? She is a child! She doesn't even have field experience. How can you expect me to work with someone I am going to have to train?"

"She has her degree in psychology and a minor in journalism. She will work well…if you give her a chance."

Waiting for a break in their arguing, I sighed and knocked on the door and put on a happy face. "Come in," the female voice answered. I opened the door and walked in. I looked at the two.

"Hi. Supervisory Special Agent Jones. I am here for my first day," I said. Both looked me over. I could tell the man was profiling me.

The woman had a smug look on her face; she knew she had won. "Good, good. I am Director Erin Strauss and this is Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner; you will be working with him and his team." She turned toward the dark haired man who was now my boss. "Agent Jones it is good to have you here. I have heard excellent things from your instructors," she told me with a smile that caused my blood to chill. I could tell I would not like her- even if she did want me. She seemed as though she had a hidden agenda. Me.

I looked at Agent Hotchner. I had to think of him as Aaron; I could not keep thinking of him as "the man". "Are you done profiling me sir?" I asked him. He looked at me shocked. I looked at him I knew I would have to prove my self to him.

I looked him over I smirked. "You had eggs for breakfast this morning," I remarked brazenly with a slight tilt of my head, "with bacon and coffee black. Am I right?"

He stared at me. "Yes, I did," he answered. "What gave it away? Did you see me at the cafeteria?"

I smiled. "You have a bit of egg on your tie and bacon grease too," I replied. He looked down.

"Ok follow me," he ordered and led me out to the balcony. "That was good back there, but anyone could have gotten that." He nodded toward the bull pen. "Tell me what you see. Tell me about my team." He looked down at his team. He was going to give me a test to see how good I was. I was expecting it.

I focused in on the two women- one with blond hair the other dark hair. I focused in the blond. "Her," I kept my eyes straight ahead, "she is your media person- you can tell because she is exhausted, though she hides it well. Of course I have seen her on TV so that does not really count. I noticed it when I came in. The other woman she is difficult …" I paused.

He interrupted me. "Too hard for you?" he asked me.

I could tell I made an impression. "No. She is one of those people that is difficult to pinpoint; she has a lot of secrets," I replied cautiously. He nodded.

"You are right about both," he told me.

I looked again and saw two guys. One was well built and he had a dark mocha coloured skin tone. "He is a ladies man. But he is professional and protective like a big brother the other one he is a tortured genius… you can tell by how he dresses," I finished.

He nodded. "Ok, I admit you have skills. Here, follow me; I will introduce you to the team."

I blushed and I followed him as he le me down the stairs.

AN2: Next chapter: Meeting the team.


	2. Chapter 2: CASE

A/n: Ok Second chapter. Whoot excited.

I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS AT ALL.

LAST TIME:

I looked again and saw two guys. One was well built and he had a darker mocha coloured skin tone. " He is a ladies man. But he is professional and protective like a big brother the other one he is a smarty pants you can tell by how he dresses" I told him. He nodded " ok I admit you have skills, Here follow me I will introduce you to the team." I blushed and I followed him as he lead me down the stairs.

NOW:

I followed him down he motioned for the team to come over to us at the base of the stairs. They all walked over. I could tell they were wondering who I was if I was related to him or something. I know I would probably be wondering that if I was one of them.

I smiled at them and waved. "Guys this is the new member to the team Agent Payton Jones. Agent Jones this is the team Spencer Reid, Derrick Morgan Emily Prentiss and Jenifer Jareau, David Rossi is in his office," He told me. I looked at them all and could tell that they were shocked. The look On Emily's face though bothered me. I could tell that she did not like me. My smile slipped for a second. "Hi" I said shyly.

Jenifer looked at me "I know you you're the Jones girl. Daughter of the police officer that was killed in Odessa Texas." She said I looked at her "yes my father was killed I am surprised you recognize me I changed since I was sixteen" I told her. She looked at me "it's my job I do the media" she smiled at me. I could tell that the others were shocked at this.

"I read the case file after I joined the academy so I would know what happened. They actually consulted on the case. They did not actually come, work the case because it was open and shut but they were able to make a profile for the monster that killed daddy and the other two officers."

Derrick looked at me he was trying to figure me out. Spencer seemed to be not really interested. Emily had walked off. " I know I am young but I know my stuff. Don't let my youth fool you." I told them " I know I look young and that you guys are probably mad because you all worked you way into the BAU but I did as well. I might not have worked as long as you did but I worked hard to get here. I graduated top of my class and have some of the highest marks seen in a long time. So please wait to judge me until you have seen me work. I get that you lot probably don't like me but we work together and hostility in the work place is not a good thing." I told them they all looked at me surprised that I picked up on how they felt. Honestly I was in a room full of profilers and a profiler myself."

I looked over to were Emily had walked off to. I could only hope that I could redeem myself in her eyes. I heard footsteps behind me and turned am man was standing behind me. I grinned It was David Rossi my godfather. He was shocked to see me it occurred to me that when the others found out how I knew him they would think he got me in here. I crossed my arms and quirked my eyebrow up. Then I turned " before you say anything guys My god father had nothing to do with me getting in. He did not even know I was in the Academy as far as he knew I was in theatre" I told them before Uncle David could say anything.

I guess he under stood what I was trying to do maybe he didn't either way I could tell they believed me. "Payton Elizabeth Jones why did you not tell me that you joined the academy" he asked I whirled around and blushed. " Because I wanted to do it on my own. Uncle David" I said. I hear them all gasp. I turned and smiled " yeah David Rossi is my godfather." I told them sheepishly

AN2: Next chapter the case.


	3. Chapter 3: WHEELS UP

DISCLAIMER: I don't not own CM wish I did I do own my car and some other cool stuff. But please don't sue me I am just a young college student. Oh some of the events in my story are real if you want to know which PM me.

I was nervous under their gaze, I knew that they knew I was there to replace J.J.

I sighed then J.J spoke after looking at her phone, "Guys, we have a case." She made her way to the conference room. I followed her. We walked in and I sat next to Spencer; a case file in front of me. As I opened it and looked over it, I bit my lip—I had a bad feeling about this case.

The unsub was killing children—and in my home town! I looked up and saw everyone was sitting down. I looked back down and could feel someone watching me. I looked up. It was Emily.

Jenifer started to brief us. "The Odessa Police has been dealing with these killings for two months. Every six days they get a new body. We have nine victims; the last victim was yesterday. This time a note was left with the body of eight year old Ella Morgan."  
J.J clicked the slide and showed the note

**_Dear Police,_**  
**_You guys suck, you thank you can catch me? Hah as if—you are all pathetic. I mean I have basically come out and told you I was here. I mean come on, you lot are just stupid. Come on guys give me a challenge!_**

I bit my lip as I felt the others gazes on me, trying to see if I could handle this. I looked through the names of the victims and stopped. My blood ran cold.

Alana Nolan, daughter to Brenna Nolan, my best friend in high school. " Alana looks just like her mother," I thought as I shut my eyes took a deep breath. I looked up at David—he was studying me.  
He had known that Payton knew this victim's mother. Heck, he knew the mother.  
"Payton are you okay?" He asked her.  
I nodded "Yeah… I'm fine," I whispered. I saw the rest of the team confused as to what was going on. I swallowed.  
"I know the mother. She was my best friend in high school. But I promise that I can still handle this case—just call me the Ice Queen," I joked and laughed weakly.

They all looked at me. I could tell they didn't really believe me. "Are you sure?" Hotch asked a little worried. "If you don't think you're up to it we can take you off this case. You would still be part of the team. We all understand how hard this is."  
I shook my head. I wanted to prove I was strong and a valuable member of this team. I couldn't do that if I could not even handle the first case I was on. "Thank you Agent Hotchner but I can handle this case—if there is one thing I am good at it is not letting my emotions get the best of me."

The whole team looked at her and I blushed. "Well, it's true!" I defended.

I shot a glare at David as he looked worriedly at me. "I'm fine," the glare said, "Really! So DROP it!"

J.J finished giving the report. Aaron nodded, "Wheels up in thirty." The team got up and headed to get their go bags. I went to my car- my go bag was already packed and ready in the car. I grabbed the bag and made my way back to the bull pen. Then I made a beeline to David's office.  
When he saw her he walked to her. "La mia bella godaughter tutto sarà okay,La mia bella ragazza" He told me in Italian and I smiled.

TRANSLATION: My beautiful goddaughter everything will be okay, my beautiful girl.

"La ringrazio zio mi scuso per non dire lei mi strutture dell'accademia ma ho  
voluto fare il mio. Desidero B. involded essere suoi poveri baby." I responded likewise. He smiled and wiped the tears from my eyes and kissed me on my forhead.

TRANSLATION:

Thank you uncle, I am sorry for not telling you I joined the academy but I wanted to do it on my own. I wish B. wasn't involved her poor baby wasn't involved her poor baby.

A/N: Thanks Fell4 and Flash Penguin my two betas. You Both are awesome .


	4. Chapter 4:Plane Ride, Chess and a Sniper

A/N1: So, my muse has gone into Big Red withdrawals so chellabee, my muse, is not present she will be in rehab soon. Oh look it's a shiny birdie.

Chellabee: I am not, do not listen to her. I am not the Red Flash addict she is.

Lostchild: lies she speaks lies WHAT EVER! I don't have a problem I can stop drinking Red Flash anytime I want Big Red to…looks around sees men in white coats…. NO YOUR NOT GONNA MAKE ME STOP. …RUNS….

There coming to take me away ha, ha, ha there coming to take me away ho, ho, ho he, he, he to the funny farm. Oh look a cookie

Reid To Morgan, Rossi and Emily: guys the new girl she is crazy.

Rossi to Reid: raises eyebrow Reid you do know she is my goddaughter right.

Reid stammers: ummm I umm

Okay now on to the story.

PAGEBREAK RIGHT HERE SINCE IT WONT LET ME DO IT ANY OTHER WAY! SO SILLY RIGHT? BIT ANNOYING TOO.

After David talked to me and reassured me things were going to be okay I followed him out of the office to where the others were standing.

I could feel the team watching me so I did the first thing that popped into my head. I smiled my cheesiest smile " Promise I can handle this" I said.

We all made our way to Jet. I got on last and sat in on of the chairs that had a table.

The chair had on next to it Reid was sitting in it across from. I smiled and asked " mind if I sit?" I asked.

He looked up and smiled " no problem" he answered I sat down very a wear of him watching me.

" I know how you feel, I cam to the team very much the same way you did. Actually I came to the team earlier that you if you ever want to talk about it I am here "

he told me I looked at him and smiled. Then I looked down and saw the chess board on the table.

He looked at me again " would you like to play" he asked.

I smiled " I would love to I am not that good though" I told him.

Reid smiled " that's okay maybe I can teach you if you want" he said to me.

I nodded "after we take off then" I smiled I already seem to have made a friend.

I heard a voice that I did not know " now my pretties you didn't thank you would be leaving without me did you?"

I turned and smiled at the woman she was a bigger woman but she carried her self well. Not to mention she was dressed very colourfully. I liked her but wondered who she was.

When she saw me her face light up " You're the new girl" she stated she came and sat next to me.

" I am Penelope Garcia the technical analyst. I know we are going to get along, Strauss had me run a background on you when she was first looking at you to come work here.

Even though one was already done on you I am the best and I was able to find some stuff about you. Wow that sounds rather creepy doesn't it. Sorry I am just excited to be going to Texas.

I mean not for the reasons were going anyone that hurts children is well I don't like them to put it lightly but I always liked Texas. Were going to your home town right? Well anything you can tell me anything fun to do their? "

I could only blink she said all of that really fast.

" Umm yeah Hi and yes the only thing I can tell you about it is that nothing good ever happens, Ever, it is a boring small town honestly."

I replied smiling at Penelope.

Soon the plain made its way down the airstrip and we took off. Penelope got up and went to talk to the others on the team.

Reid smiled at me " That's Garcia for you she is a whirl wind of hyperactive" he said.

Smiling " I noticed" I answered tiliting my head to the side wondering if I had just made two new friends.

My mind began to wonder to how I grew up not ever having any real friends and always being the kid that was weird and isolated. I heart a voice break me from my thoughts

" So Chess?" Reid asked smiling.

I nodded we sat the board up. " So why don't we just play one game and from there I can see how much you know?"

He suggested looking at me. I could tell he was trying to figure me out.

I nodded " Okay but um I might have to ask about certain rules and such that's my biggest problem I can never remember all the rules" I told him.

He nodded " that's perfectly fine" he answered then made his first move.

I made my move as always I brought out one of my pawns. Soon the game commenced and I lost my self in the game.

Reid smiled " your pretty decent you need to work on controlling the centre of the board but you seem to be at least okay at it"

he told me when the game was over causing me to smile.

Hotch frowned he just exited the cockpit.

" Guys the unsub struck again. This time he sniped several children that were in front of their school. He got away before the police could get him. The place he was shooting from was far away we now know that he has some military training and background" He told us.

I felt my stomach drop how could someone do that to children I wondered. I felt a shiver go down my back " what school" I asked afraid to hear the answerer.

"Murry Fly" he said answering my question I sighed. " Right" I said a shiver ran down my back " did he leave message again" I asked.

Hotch sighed " yes Apparently it was leaked some how we are coming and it is for us. The Police Chief said he will have copies for each of us when we land speaking of which is pretty soon so you should get ready to land he told us.

A/N: Thanks Fell4 and Flash Penguin my two betas. You both are awesome.


	5. Chapter 5:The case and heartbreak

A/N1: Oh, an update with in a week, you people are lucky I should really be packing but I am passing this of as homework for English as practicing writing. Love you people all my readers are amazing and deserve my best so I am trying. Oh also sorry about the lenght my Beta decided to strangle me untill I wrote this much. Sow without further ado the on to little girl lost.

Finally, the plane landed I, really hate Plane landings; though I must say this one was not bad. It was a soft landing you almost could not tell we had landed.

Finally, the plane came to a stop and we were aloud to get off the plane.

I blinked looking around we landed at Midland International Airport. I had to admit when I saw the SUV'S I felt like a rock star a bit.

I wrinkled my nose Ugg I forgot about the smell you see Odessa Texas is an Oil field town so it constantly stinks. I could see the team's looks and smiled.

"Do not worry you will get used to it after being her for a while. The smell is commonplace after all this is an oil field town." I told them with a smile on my lips even though I thought the smell was bad it made me happy I did have a few good memories of living here.

Two officers were standing waiting for us I did not recognize them so I knew that I did not know them. I heard them laugh a bit at what I told the team.

"I am Officer Olsen," the blonde-haired person said, "I will be taking you to the crime scene," He told those who were going to the crime scene.

Hotch looked around "Prentiss, Morgan and Dave you go to the first crime scene see what you can see."

The other officer introduced his self "I am Officer Carter I will take you to the Station." He told us I smiled.

Then Hotch turned to the rest of us "you will come with me to the station so we can go over case files and talk to the officers."

I swallowed the station I had not been there since the memorial. Dave looked at me a bit concerned I smiled at him.

I followed Hotch and the others to the SUV.

Hotch looked at me I have to admit I was a bit relived, that the officer would be driving us, it gave me a chance to think about the case and make my own opinions plus I can push all the thoughts out of my head involving me and everything that happened in this godforsaken town.

I got lost in my thoughts on the way to the station.

"Payton-Payton Agent Jones" I shook my head "huh? What" I said. I saw that every one was staring at me.

"Sorry I was thinking about the case," I whispered. I climbed out and looked around everything looked the same as it did years ago.

One thing was different though the statue for the officers. I could feel the team staring at me. I sighed "well guys we should go in right" I said we all agreed and walked in side.

The Chief met us, her I knew, and she looked at me surprised to see me. Soon though she began to tell us everything and she showed us the conference room.

Hotch sent Reid and JJ to the school.

He turned on me looking at me. "So what do you see?" He asked me. I looked at all the pictures, he is angry, the recent attack on the school shows that it is not entirely sexual because he has not had direct contact with the children he shot most likely. Also it reaffirms that he is male because most women do not kill children and when they do the do not do it like this." I said

He nodded "you are correct, I guess that Erin was right plus being the God daughter of David Rossi you know what you doing."

I smiled "actually he never taught me anything he did not know I was going to this no one in my family did" I smiled.

He looked at me "I gathered that much when he first saw you." Hotch told me "you're a natural aren't you" he asked me.

I sighed, "If you can call it that. Mostly I think that I am just good at reading people I grew up around people that were… I trailed off this was getting to personal they could not know no on did I shuddered…. Not the best people" I finished.

He stared at me concerned "do you mind if I go umm around the town maybe I can get an idea of what the unsub thinks" I said

He looked at me "keep your phone on so you can stay in contact" he told me.

HOTCNERS POINT OF VIEW PAGEBREAK THIS IS HOW IT IS SINCE IT WILL NOT LET ME DO THIS ANY OTHER WAY.

Aaron stared as Payton left something about her was off he though and he did not think it was about the case or about what happened with her father it was something deeper more primal.

At first, he was mad that he was getting a rookie but she was good amazing actually. While she had, secrets of her own she was willing to put her own pain behind her push it away to ignore it for the case. Briefly, he wondered who had hurt her to make her like this and what she was hiding. He made his way to Garcia "what do you know about her?" he asked. "Someone hurt her I know it I want to know who and everything"

GACRCIASPOINT OF VIEW LINEBREAK ADDED IN HERE NOW BECAUSE THAT IS HOW I ROLL

Penelope nodded "right Boss man, is everything okay," she asked worried.

She liked the girl she had only just met her but she still liked the girl.

"I will tell you what I know so far," she told Hotch who nodded and sat down.

She sighed she moved in with her cousins when she was sixteen after her step-father, then her moms boy friend attempted to rape her. It was soon after that her father was killed which you know all about. She bounced around a bit while in her early years of college," Penelope told him.

"Boss I think something happened though she was admitted to the hospital six years ago she was mugged or so she says but the Doctor suspected something else but she refused to get checked. Eight months later, her sister came down and adopted a baby. I am not sure sir but I think… Pen trailed off she could not brink her self to say it.

She saw Hotch pale she porously left out a bunch of Payton's past it was just too horrible to mention. He nodded "never mind I am sure she has things hidden we don't want to… he stopped…..just never mind forget this conversation Garcia" He told her.

Pen sighed she knew everything about the girl that she could possibly know she wanted to take her in her arms and hug her.

PAYTONS POINT OF VIEW INSERTED HERE

Payton was at the park she was setting on a swing and thinking. She sighed wondering if she should go see Elizabeth. Reaching into her back pocket, she pulled out her wallet and opened it looking at it smiling at the little girl.

No matter how she came into this world she still loved her legally her sister was Elizabeth's guardian but Payton was her mum she was so young when she was attacked she could not possibly care for a babe and herself.

The little girl had long white blond hair that was in pigtails big blue eyes. She was covered in freckles smiling with a big Popsicle grin at the camera. Payton sighed and put the picture back in the wallet and the wallet back into her pocket. She closed her eyes and sighed she stood up. She should get back with the unsub she really should not have left but she needed to think maybe she would see Elizabeth later right now she needed to get her head focused on the case.

She walked back to the station she saw the board with pictures of the girls when something clicked in her head. He stomach plummeted to the floor along with her heart. "No" she whispered.

Going back to the files to take a second look at the parent's names of each of the girls.

Each one of the girls had at least one parent that Payton knew when she was a girl. She double looked at pictures each girl also had similar features to Payton when she was little. How had she missed this?

The phone rang she saw Hotch answered it from his expression she knew a second girl had been attacked. She made her way over to him and she waited fro him to tell her what happened.

Hotch hung the phone up and looked at her "a girls body was just found" he said. "At Mackenzie Park, the others are headed there now we are going to meet them," He said.

I nodded and followed him, about twenty minutes later we were at the park. I followed Hotch to the bodies location the girl was small I could tell that but she was covered.

I saw something though that made my heart stop. Long whit blond hair sticking out from under the sheet.

I shivered it could not be her mouth had gone dry at the thought and I felt queasy at the thought of it being her.

Hotch nodded and the sheet was drawn back as it was drawn back I held my breath.

(Just kidding not going to end it here, I am not that cruel.)

I let out a sigh of relief it was not her that is when it hit me though. The body was Macy her best friend. I saw the team look at me confused. I shook my head "later I told them".

"Macy Evan's she is six years old and did not make it home. She was walking with her friend Elizabeth and… "My heart stopped the other girl do we know anything about her?"

I interrupted Hotch looked at me "she is safe but she was given a message to give us." He answered my question looking at me strangely.

I heard voices then a mother "is it her is it my Macy?" a voice was asking desperately I turned and looked it was Macys mom.

Morgan was already making his way to her when she saw me.

I followed her and Morgan to a table. "Mrs. Evens I'm sorry but…" Morgan never have to finish she turned on me "why haven't you caught him Pay this monster he could have taking Lizzi why didn't he" she asked her voice quivering.

I sighed and saw Morgan look at me. "Stefani I were working on it," I told her then I did something I probably should not have done. I hugged her I felt her sag against me crying. I soothed her or I started to when I heard my sister. I pulled back "Morgan will take good care of you okay I better go see her" I told Stefani.

"Payton Nicole Jones" she shouted my name I could tell she was pissed she used the full name. I stood and made my way to her.

"Kara I…SMACK…She slapped me I raised my hand to my face… I was going to call but…" I trailed off at her look.

"Elizabeth is terrified when she saw you on the news she asked why you had not called. Why have you not made an attempt to call her and tell her HI or anything?" She asked me I could tell she was mad.

I looked around "can we talk about this somewhere else" I asked she glared at me "right never mind" I said. "I have not had the time okay I am very busy with this case and so I have not had the chance to" I told her.

Her glare ended "Oh sis" she hugged me. Emily walked up behind me "is everything alright Payton" she asked concerned slightly.

I turned "yeah my sister is just mad I have not called to say I was here she saw me on the news and….I stopped…. Kara is Elizabeth" I asked my voice going all seriously, as it does when I am mad or going into protective mode.

"She is with an agent his name is"… "She's with Reid and honestly Payton you should not waste time going to see her we have a case"… Emile walked off.

"Follow me" I made my way over to Reid and Elizabeth. When she saw me, her eyes light up. "Aunt Pay" she said attaching her self to my legs.

Smiling I bent down and picked her up. "Hi Princess" I hugged her tight. She hugged me back and whispered "Mummy I missed you so much" my heart broke.

Reid stared at me "she's your niece" he stated. I nodded "yeah I only wanted to check on her and bring her mother over here." I said, "I think Hotch wants me" I said "to go over what I saw with him" I finished.

I left my sister and walked back over to Hotch. " Umm Hotch I found a link but I am not sure if its just me being overly cautious when we get back to the Station I will tell you." I nervously told him to which he nodded.

He looked at me and must have been able to tell something was wrong. "Go sit in the car, and calm down okay no need in getting yourself worked up" He ordered.

I nodded and went to the SUV and sat down. I tried not to hyper- ventilate. My chest felt tight I could not breath I squeezed my eyes closed. My phone went of scaring me back to calm. I pulled it out I had a text message I read it and reread it my heart stopped.

The message read: Little Pay how long until you figure it out. What more do I have to take from you? How much more should I make you suffer by making you family suffer? Catch me if you can

Shadow

I jumped out of the car and began looking around. Hotch must have seen me because he took on look at me and ran to me. The rest of the team followed. I felt arm wrap around me to steady me apparently I was wobbly like I was about to feint. It was Reid he lead me back to the SUV.

"I was right I-I" I started staring at Hotch.

He looked confused.

"I was looking at the pictures and the files and something caught m-my attention all the girls had at least on parent that I knew that was my friend for brief periods of time. I looked at the pictures of the girls and I noticed that each girl had a similar feature to me when I was that age like eye colour, Hair length, teeth something little you know. When we got here and I saw Macy's hair, I thought it was Elizabeth. But he took Macy to hurt her and but hurting her me." I told them "I don't know who it is but he wants to hurt me and I don't know why."

My voice shook and I heard crack gunfire about that time Hotch dropped my phone because a message came through. Not bothering to see what it said I took of running pushing past the team.

I heard screaming my sister I ran faster to her. On the ground at her feet was a police officer he had just covered something up.

Hotch caught up to me he knelt down and pulled the sheet back.

My chest felt tight I could not breathe then the sheet was pulled all the way back. It was her Elizabeth my eyes widened in horror a wired sound made its way past my lips and the team turned to look at me.

I felt arm wrap around me to steady me apparently I was wobbly like I was about to feint.

People die all the time pay get over it I repeated in my head trying to push the pain away. My baby my Elizabeth was gone, memories passed in my mind her visiting me every summer going to the beach. "Look at me aunty pay I am doing it I am swimming" I snapped my eyes closed. No, no, no this could not be happing to me.

Her hugging me with no one around "mummy I love you so much when I can come live with you?"

The person who was holding me was surprisingly not David nor was it Reid it was Morgan. I was vaguely aware of the person calling my name to get my attention. Then I heard a crackling laugh in the parks loudspeaker system.

"Come out and Play little girly come on I know you want me but can you catch me? I know you want to after all; I killed all theses girls to get your attention I just got the added bonus of you being FBI now. Come on girly find me before I take someone else important to you. I already took your precious little niece… oh no wait she is not really your niece now is she? Payton she is your spawn you thought you could procreate and I would not find out. Your mine and I will have my revenge girl" The voice ended laughing some more.

I felt the team look at me and everything went black.

A/N2:

Ohhhhh a cliffy sorry people.

Thanks Fell4 and Flash Penguin my two betas. You both are awesome.


	6. Chapter 6:The plane Home

A/N1: I have no clue what to say here? Oh, I got an apartment people my own place.

ON TO THE STORY NOW.

I felt the team look at me and everything went black.

A voice that was the first thing I was aware of. Second bright light and third I did not know where I was.

My eyes snapped open and I sat up fast. Turns out that as a bad idea. Everything cam rushing back to me in a rush making me dizzy. David was at my side, he was worried I could tell so was the rest of the team.

Hotch looked at me. "I am sorry Payton but you're off the case. You are directly involved now and we cannot have that. We will catch this sicko and make him pay for all of this but you know you cannot work the case anymore. Of course, now that he is communicating with you, you have to stay if we need you. From here out work with Garcia and help her" He told me. He and Dave helped me up.

"He killed them because of me." I whispered I knew I looked terrible. "It's all my fault and I do not even know who it is or why anyone would want to hurt me like this. I am nice to everyone. Even people who are mean and bad people I AM NICE TO EVERYONE," I yelled out. I fell against Dave Sobbing "what did I do?'' I asked pitifully. In that moment I was broken I was not a FBI profiler I was a mother who just had her daughter ripped from her in the cruellest of ways.

Those next few hours were a blur by the time I was fully aware and not all emotional. We were at the hotel we were staying at and I was with Garcia.

I blinked "I-.. Looking around… Garcia? …. I knew then it was not some horrid dream…. It was not a dream was it?" I asked her quietly.

She looked at me. "No sweetie it was not it happened" she answered my question.

I looked down sighed then looked back up locking my eyes with hers. "Right so I will start a list of anyone who might have a grudge against me and…..she paused no it couldn't be him could it…she paused… Garcia I look up the name Tristian James Coolige" she said her voice in a whisper.

Back in my first years of the Academy, I had two friends Lyra and Jane. One day her and her three friends decided to go out. I was the one driving when the unthinkable happened. The car flipped Lyra was killed instantly her brother Tristan never forgave me; and Jane broke her leg I was lucky and dint break any bones I just had many cuts.

I thought to my self it made since now. Tristan please does not let it be you. I thought to my self. Tristan also was at the academy and he was not the best student. I was a First year was always dong better than he a second year. He hated me and was kicked out for attacking me one night… Lyra had a special nick name for him and him her. He was Shadow and she was kit.

Garcia looked at me for a second. "What-….she started?"

"Please just see if he is here," I asked. I watched as Garcia worked when his name popped up indicating he was indeed in town I winced. I knew then it was him it all made since now. "It's him call the others and tell them who it is" I said of course, she did not have to call them as Hotch chose that moment to walk in the room. Immediately I told him everything he nodded and turned.

"Sir may I come to pick him up? I know you said I was off the case but…" I trailed off.

Hotch looked at me and sighed, "I promise I won't cause any problems." I whispered then said not more.

He nodded "fine but you stay with a member of the team," he ordered. Nodding I jumped up and made sure I had my gun. I followed him as he went and told the rest of the team where we were going.

Soon we were in the SUV and making our way to were Tristan was staying.

Once we got to his place, we could tell that he was home. I grinned we were going to get him. I hopped out of the SUV following Dave. I had my vest on and it made me feel confident for some reason.

We quickly busted in and the team in the front got him the rest of us were checking out the house. I was in a bedroom with Dave when I heard a strange sound I put my hand up to make him stop. It was whimpering in the closet. I cautiously made my way to the door and opened it. Inside was a sight that made my heart stop for a second a little girl probably three at the oldest her face was bruised and she was chained up to the wall. "Hi sweetie I am not going to hurt you my name is Payton I am with the FBI can you tell me your name?" I asked her.

She was terrified and I was confused there were no reports of a missing girl this young. Suddenly Garcia's voice came over the earpieces. "Guys what I am reading right now says he has a daughter" and I knew immediately who this poor child was. I smiled again and moved a bit but slowly "this is Dave he works with me so you don't have to be afraid of him either." I reassured.

"Dave could you pick the lock so I can get her out of here" I asked him. He nodded grimly I took the girl in my arms and she snuggled into me while Dave managed to get the chains undone and her free. I tried to set her down but she would not let go.

"Okay then little one I won't put you down can you talk," I asked.

She nodded "I am Ella" she whispered. I smiled " Okay Ella that's a beautiful name when we get out here someone is going to check you over and make sure you ok so during that I will have to let you go okay" I told her, her little body trembled but she nodded. "You caughted Daddy dint you? Ause he uss bein ba n hwutin pwopl" she asked me. I nodded smiling at her mispronunciation of several words.

A paramedic took her and began to look her over she would be going to a hospital. I walked to her "Okay little one thesis nice people are going to take you to a place were they can make you better" I told her she smiled " fink you" she smiled then closed her eyes going to sleep. I turned and made my way over to the others.

They smiled and told me as it turned out he confessed when he was grabbed so we would not need to interrogate him.

Every thing was a blur after that and suddenly we were back on the plane.

Reid looked at me " chess" he asked. I smiled " thanks but not right now. Soon I had fallen asleep. As I slept I dreamt which was probably not the best thing soon my dreams turned into nightmares.

I felt someone shaking me it was Morgan he was looking at me concerned.

" Pay are you alright" he asked. I blinked " yeah just a nightmare" I whispered. I sat up and rubbed my arms. " When will we be landing" I asked him.

He looked unconvinced but went with what I said. " Okay well if you want to talk I am here. We should be landing in a hour or so."

I nodded "thanks" I stood up and walked to the gallery and made my self a cup of coffee.


	7. Chapter 7: Case 2

It was two weeks after my first case working with the team and surprisingly we had not had a case since then. Just loads of paper work. In that time, I had figured out why she wanted me here. I overheard a conversation she wanted me to replace J.J.

I sat at my desk and thought to my self. With a sigh I stood up my decision was made. I made my was to Strauss's office decision made. Erin Strauss looked up as I knocked on the door. "Ah agent Jones Good come on in," She said with a smile.

"Ma'am I am grateful for the job but…. I trailed off… I am not comfortable to do what you want me to do. This team they are like family. I cannot split them up Ma'am." I said sitting down, "I love this job but I do not want to be anyone's replacement" I told her.

She looked at me and smiled "Good you passed"

I stared at her "excuse me" I said blinking.

"Sorry but this was a little test and you passed of course I would not have fired you if you did want to take her place. Now I can say that she is irreplaceable and I have a reason NOT to replace her," she told me.

"Now I believe you should get back to your team." I smiled and nodded I turned and left the room stopping at the door. "Thank you ma'am"

I walked to my desk, sat down, and finished my paper work fro the case. For the most part, I was finished I just had to sign the paper work.

I saw JJ walk out of her office she walked down the stairs. "We have a case," she said.

I followed her to the conference room I sat down watching the screen staring at the pictures and listening to JJ as she gave us the case.

"In Monterey California there was a rash of brutal murders. " J.J told us I looked at Dave and rolled my eyes. What was the universe conspiring against me. My other sister lived there. I sighed looking at the crime scene photos.

The victims were mixed couples so race probably played a roll in the case. In each case the victims were killed in there cars and the bodies dumped somewhere along the beach. Each body was then subsequently posed.

I sighed " I umm I know several people well two but umm I know people that work in the media J.J if you want I can give you there number" I said " My sister and brother in law both work in the news" I told JJ.

Emily rolled her eyes and muttered "see doesn't need help with the media that's her job." I sighed I really thought that I had started to get closer to her. No one else heard her I swallowed and looked down I would not let this get to me I was a professional. JJ smiled at me "Thank you Payton that is a lovely offer but I have a list of people I have to call. "She told me.

I smiled and nodded I heard Emily snort a little bit. Reid looked at her then at me. I smiled and gritted my teeth and glanced at Emily. "Look I know you don't like me I had hoped after working with me for a little bit would have at least made you not hostile but we work together okay. So please keep your little remarks to your self all right? I do not care that you hate me. No that's a lie I would like to have the people that work with me to like me but at least respect me okay." I told her I sheepishly looked around at every one else "Oh sorry" I said sheepishly.

With a sigh, I turned back my attention on JJ and smiled. I furrowed my eyes and sighed "have there been any messages or any type of communication with the police?" I asked.

JJ shook her head "no there has not there's been almost nothing" JJ answered me. I frowned know as soon as the news know the FBI was involved and we were going to be there then I know my sister would be calling me A LOT. I wondered if maybe I should call her and tell her we were coming down.

"… wheels up in twenty guys" Hotch said I only got the last part of what he said though.

We all left the room and grabbed our go bags. I got my bag and was heading to the jet when Reid stopped me. "Hey you okay?" he asked me.

I smiled "Fine honestly I just well I said it in there didn't I?" I asked.

As we got on the plane, I sat down and continued to think to my self. Honestly, I knew why Emily did not like me. I did not blame her at all. To tell the truth if I had been her I would problem hate her. Even though I was young, it did not stop me from being an agent in Interpol. True I had just recently graduated the FBI academy but I was with them first, I was an asset as a kid and I had worked with her. I knew that she remembered me as it was one of the last cases she worked before leaving.

I was almost sixteen at the time and while it is not known that, some agencies use teenagers they do. As special divisions, I worked in one. I was fifteen when I worked with Emily In catching Ian Doyle I looked close enough to Emily that I was able to play her sister. I sighed I could not think of that. Back then, Emily at least dealt me but now not so much and I knew it was because of what happened. My hand went to my arm and I fingered the scar on my arm from that mission.

I opened my eyes and saw Emily looking at me and at my arm. I swallowed and she looked away. I blinked back tears and focused on my breathing. I got up and from the galley got a bottle of water. I felt movement behind me and the door shut. I whirled around it was her. She was staring at me "why" I whispered "what did I do to make you hate me?" I asked she looked at me and sighed "I don't I just your from a point in my life that I have tried to put past me and forget." she told me.

I nodded "has" she mouthed Sean" contacted you or anyone else" she asked me. I frowned "Nooo…" I trailed off. "Why" I asked swallowing. "When we land" she said. I nodded and smiled, grabbed a water bottle and went back to sit down. Something was up and that worried me. Suddenly my phone vibrated I frowned and looked at it. I had a text from my sister.

IS IT TRUE THE FBI IS GOING TO BE HERE? DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING?

I frowned thinking about what I should tell her.

OFF THE RECORD! YES AND YES, I KNOW SOME THINGS BUT WAIT OK.

I told my sister that would have to work for now. My head was throbbing and I closed my eyes.

Soon well not soon, because I fell asleep. But I woke up to the jet landing. With a sigh, I stood up and followed the others out. JJ, Payton you two work together with the media lets see if we can get a handle on that okay…."

The rest was drowned out by JJ dragging me away we got to the SUV and I froze "JJ umm do you w-want to drive" I asked her. She smiled "sure" she said pulling her hair back and getting in the SUV.I got in the passenger seat. After about an hour drive we stopped. I looked around and realized were we were at. My sister's news station. I sighed great JJ looked at me. "Everything okays Payton" she asked me.

I sighed "I this is were my sister works" I told her she brightened "really that's is cool we should meet with her" JJ answered. I smiled "yeah umm she called me and asked if we were coming…" I looked at her.

"Now don't get mad I told her off the record we were I know I probably should not have told her nothing but" I started rambling.

JJ smiled with a laugh "calm down you do have the ability to work with the media its part of your job. You're job is not only profiling but you have the ability to help me…" she started me sighed "JJ umm can I ask you a personal question?"

JJ looked at me "well I guess if it's too personal I just won't answerer" she told me. "JJ have you gotten any offers to work anywhere else? Because Strauss she told me she wanted me to take you job I told her no of course but…..I was wondering if there was a reason." I asked her I heard her take a deep breath in "yes" she paused "I have actually I don't want to take it but they keep asking me" she told me.

I took a breath in "JJ I…" a knocking made both of us jump it was my sister. I rolled the window down "hey booboo" I said grinning I stepped out of the car and hugged her. JJ stepped out of the car.


	8. Chapter 8:KIDNAPPING

A/N: I realize in the beginning she acted as if she did not know Em but she had to be that way considering how they worked together.

* * *

Brooke smiled at me "so is that your media liaison?' she asked. I rolled my eyes "yes booboo it is I am assisting her on this case. I have a feeling they don't want me in the field after what happened with Elizabeth losing her like that." I whispered sadly. Brooke smiled and hugged me. "Oh Tay" she whispered wiping my tears.

JJ walked around "Payton you ok" she asked concerned. I smiled and broke away form my Brooke "yeah "I lied so conference room?" I asked both women who in turn nodded. Brooke led us to the conference room.

Sadly to say I did not pay much attention I couldn't honestly my brain was going over the case in my head we were missing something and it was driving me crazy I knew what ever it was it was important.

JJ poked my in the side and looked at me once the room had cleared. I shook my head "sorry JJ I just cant we we're missing something" I said "we should get back to the others" I told her. She nodded and drove us to the station were the rest of the team was. Once there Emily caught my eye and motioned to the bathroom.

After making sure, no one was in there and locking the door, she turned to me. "I smirked you know now everyone is going to think that were having an affair" I raised an eyebrow. She glared at me "This is serious no time for jacking around Payton. "She told me. "Yu said you haven't heard from Sean yet?" she asked I nodded "Em what's…." I started she interrupted me "he escaped Interpol cant find him. Its very likely for him to come after us." she told me my knees went weak and she caught me.

"You you're absolutely sure," I asked feeling sick. The look on her face told me she was "Bloody hell that's just brilliant really how" I said ranting. She sighed and shrugged "I don't know but just be careful yeah" she told me I nodded and faced the sinks.

"What is the plan?" I asked

"Just keep a look out" she told me and went to the door and unlocked it "and don't say anything to anyone," she told me.

I rolled my eyes I was not stupid like I was going to tell the team I was a spy when I was a teenager. I turned on the sink and washed my hands. I closed my eyes and flashed back to working that and what all happened.

I almost was caught for what I was luckily Em saved me from Doyle man but not before seriously hurting me and possibly killing me. The man was later killed because Doyle likes me a lot not as much as Em but he treated me like a princess.

I calmed my self down and made my way back to the others. Were Hotch introduced me to the detective working the case then he told me to go with Morgan and look around. I stared at Hotch and nodded. I followed Derek out to the car.

" So what were you an Em being all secret like about" he asked me smirking " were you two making up for your early lovers spat?" He asked grinning I rolled my eyes I knew it I told her but nooooo.

I smiled seductively and leaned over "we were talking about…. I had the perfect idea…..Well we were talking about what we were going to do when we got home tonight." I said pulling back Em was so going to kill me for that but it was soo worth it.

Derek looked like he was going to explode his eyebrow was twitching I just continued to smile at him. After a bout an hour of driving I noticed a car the same car that I had been noticing, I frowned "Derek" I said and he nodded "I know"

He pulled over and the car pulled over to. Derek got out and the guy hit him over the head knocking him out. I scrambled out of the car and reached for my gun but he had already gotten to me and injected me with something I dropped my gun in shock it was him the unsub was then everything went black


End file.
